Harry Potter: Skia's Style
by Vinhara
Summary: Skia isn't ordinary. Skia's family isn't ordinary. Skia's school isn't ordinary. Oh well. That's just her style.
1. Poor Scabbers!

This is my story, wacky as it is! Humour the poor author by reading this and reviewing. :P

Harry slumped in his seat as Ron went on about Honeydukes. Saliva was already pooling in his mouth. Looking out the window, he tried to tune Ron's voice out.

"-And massive sherbet balls that make you- oh, hullo. Who're you?" Harry looked up to meet nervous ice blue eyes.

Saskia stood in doorway, slightly nervous. This was the only compartment that wasn't crammed, but it seemed as though the three kids were a tight-knit group.

"Um, hi. I'm Saskia Duval, called Skia for short. Is it okay if I stay here? Everywhere else is jam-packed." She tried a nervous smile as she discreetly checked her hair. Long thick and black, with a streak of red, it was her favorite feature. Not that her other features were bad.

Saskia was tall and slender, with small, delicate hands. Her complexion was smooth and white, something that most girls worked for. Her face had an Asian cast to it, and her eyes were a clear icy blue. Her full, blood-red lips made an interesting contrast to her skin, but it was a good one.

"Oh, sure. Plenty of room." The red-haired one grinned at her and she grinned back. With a slight grunt, she hoisted her bags up into the luggage rack. She kept two things on hand, though, a large birdcage and a basket.

"Hi, my name's Hermione Granger. That's Ron Weasely-" The bushy headed girl pointed at the redhead,"- and that's Harry Potter." The black-haired boy smiled and waved. Saskia smiled back and asked about the sherbet balls Ron was talking about earlier.

After a while, Hermione began to fumble with a wicker basket on her lap.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said furiously. It was too late; an enormous ginger cat had sprung out and settled on Hermione's lap.

Skia gave it an absent-minded pet as she opened the basket on her own lap. Morgan, a silver tabby, yawned as she was exposed to the light.

"Bloody hell, two cats? Scabbers is a goner!" Ron grumbled. Skia raised an eyebrow. Harry intervened.

"Scabbers is Ron's rat. He's in bad shape, but Crookshanks-" He gestured towards the ginger cat,"-Wants to eat him." Skia oh-ed in understanding. Catching Morgan's eye, she warned her off sternly. Morgan gave another yawn, as if to say "What_ever_."

Everyone laughed, lightening the atmosphere. At one o'clock, a plump witch came by and offered treats for sale. Skia bought a few chocolate frogs, saying that she needed her sweets. Hermione tried to wake the snoring teacher who shared the compartment, but to no avail.

"So, Skia, which house are you in?" Hermione asked. Skia opened her mouth, but was saved from answering when a blond boy slid the door open.

Harry tensed as Malfoy stood in the doorway. His two cronies flanked him as usual, with dim looks on their faces.

"Well, look who it is. Potty and the Weasel. Heard you father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasely. Did your mother die of shock?" he taunted. Ron growled lowly. Ignoring Hermione's frantic tugging, he stood up quickly, fists clenched.

Lupin snorted, diverting Malfoy's attention.

"Who's that?" Malfoy demanded. Skia smiled suddenly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, him? Oh, he's Sirius Black! He's planning on getting rid of all the blonds in the train because he only likes brunettes. He WAS planning to kill Harry, but he decided that ridding the world of slimy white-haired asses was more worthwhile." She smiled cheerfully at Malfoy's glare. Harry snorted.

"He's the new teacher. Still wanna fight, Malfoy?" Harry asked casually. Malfoy glowered as he left, taking his trained gorillas with him.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, with Harry and Ron playing their fifteenth game of Exploding Snap.

"We must be nearly there," Ron yawned as he tried to see outside. The train began to slow.

"Speak of the devil," Skia muttered. Hermione checked her watch, confusion etched on her features.

"We can't be there, yet…"

"Then, why…" Skia trailed off as a familiar feeling struck her mind.

The train stopped abruptly, making her sway as she stood.

Heh, I'm new, I'm dumb, please review so thatI can see how dumb my story is. :P


	2. Cute Slytherins? Nope

Skia peered through the darkness as the lamps went out. She could still see perfectly, though her new friends obviously were bat-blind.

She sat back down, eyes flicking here and there. Ron and Hermione had fallen off their seats.

"What's going on?"

"Ouch, Ron, that was my foot!" Skia grasped Hermione by her arm and hoisted her back onto her seat.

A slight squeak; Ron was peering out the window.

"There's something out there. I think people are coming aboard…" Skia jumped as the compartment door opened.

"Sorry-D'you know what's going on?-Ouch-sorry-" A round-faced boy came in, accidentally trying to sit on Crookshanks. The scent of blood hung tantalizingly in the air.

Skia felt her fangs slide out, eager for the blood she could smell. Shaking her head violently, she shook the hunger off. She may be a pure-blooded wizard, but she wasn't a pure-blood human.

Miniature chaos reigned as another girl made her way into the room. She identified herself as Ron's sister, then tried to find a spot to sit. Skia huddled in a corner, feeling what was coming.

"Quiet!" Skia looked up; the tired teacher had finally woken. Without knowing it, she had hidden next to him.

"You're the new student? The special one?" he asked quietly, not raising his voice any louder in case the others heard. Skia nodded.

"Tell me what's coming," he ordered. "I know you can probably feel things better than me."

"Dementors," she said quietly. She kept an eye on the door, wary of what was coming. The tired lines became more pronounced and he took out his wand.

Light entered the room as he muttered a quick spell."Stay where you are," he warned the others. He made for the door, but it slid open.

A wave of ice ran through the room and Skia remembered the worst moments of her life.

Images scurried across her mind- her holding the cooling body in her arms- the horror and fear of her mother - fleeing across the country- the memories of another person's agony. She shook them off and stood, facing the cloaked dementor.

"Cousin," she said lowly. "You are not welcome here." Vampires were only faintly related to dementors, but it couldn't hurt to aknowledge a family bond. Faintly, she saw Harry collapse, trapped in whatever memory the dementor had forced on him. Anger made her voice stronger. "You are NOT welcome here. Go suck someone else's happiness out."

The dementor slowly turned its head to look at her. She felt the cold inching its way through her body. Non-human blood or not, she was going to break soon. Lupin saw the danger.

Stepping forward, he blocked the stream of cold. "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." The dementor ignored him, trying to get at Skia. Lupin muttered the Patronus spell, warding it off. The dementor left, taking its chill away with it.

Dimly, Skia felt Lupin push a vial at her lips. A coppery smell came from it and she opened her mouth.

The liquid was cold, but it still gave her strength. Sitting up, she saw Harry being assisted by his friends.

The train began to move again and she relaxed, decided to take a nap. Closing her eyes, she missed Hermione's speculating gaze.

Harry sat up slowly, feeling like he was going to vomit. Hermione hovered over him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, looking him over for any scratches.

"Yeah." Glancing at the door, he saw that the creature was gone. "Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," Ron answered. Harry looked around the room and saw Skia slumped against the wall.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" He asked worriedly.

"She's fine, just went to sleep," Lupin said, as he broke a huge slab of chocolate into pieces. Placing a chunk next to Skia, he ordered, "Make sure she eats that when she wakes up."

"What was that thing?" Harry asked. Lupin looked up as he broke another chunk off.

"A dementor. One of the dementors of Azkaban." He passed the chocolate around, making sure that everyone had a piece. "Eat. It'll help. I need to speak to driver, excuse me…" He left.

"I don't get it, what happened?" Harry asked, feeling the sweat trickle down his face.

"Well-" Hermione hesitated. "The thing, the dementor, came in and stood there-"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," Ron interrupted. "You went all rigid. Even Skia went stiff for moment." Hermione threw a dirty look at Ron and continued.

"Skia faced it and said something to it. Then she seemed to quiver for a moment as the thing stared at her or something and Lupin stepped over you and pushed her aside and said 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But then the dementor didn't move so he muttered something and some kind of light came out of his wand. The dementor just glided away…"

"It was horrible. Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?" Neville squeaked.

Everyone else added their own feelings about the dementor's appearance. Harry saw Hermione glance at Skia's still-sleeping form. Something was weird about Skia, and he knew Hermione was going to find all about it.

Skia felt someone shaking her awake. Groaning slightly, she opened her eyes to see Hermione looking down at her.

"Skia, it's time to go." Saskia nodded as she took out her wand to carry her trunks. Seeing a huge chunk of chocolate, she stuffed it in her mouth before standing.

"Wait, you don't need to do that. They take our luggage up, don't you remember?"

"Um, sure," She fibbed, putting her wand away. She followed Hermione out.

"Firs' year's this way! You, Ms. Duval, you come, too!" Skia said a cheerful goodbye to Harry and made her way through the crowd. "Yer a new student to Hogwarts, so yeh'll have to take the traditional route." Skia nodded as she followed Hagrid to the fleet of rickety boats.

Skia held her stomach, still feeling sick. Boating was not her favorite past time.

"You may enter now." The sharp-looking teacher, Professor McGonagall, gestured for them to enter.

Saskia waited in line as another teacher called out the names of the new first-years. Soon, once the first years were done, she would be up.

"Well, that's the last of the new first years," said Dumbledore, smiling at everyone. "However, we still have one last student to sort. Due to unusual circumstances, I am proud to introduce Saskia Duval, our new transfer student from USA. Saskia, would you please put on the hat." Skia walked up to face the millions of eyes that followed her progress.

"Hope it doesn't ruin my hair," She joked. A few snickers rippled through the crowd as she put the hat on.

"Hmmm, very difficult," murmured a voice somewhere above her head.

'Yadda, yadda, yadda', thought Skia as she rolled her eyes. Something similar to a chuckle rang in her head.

"Very clever, lots of determination and optimism, I see. Bravery by the ton, but a sneaky turn of mind that Slytherin would love."

'Look, so long as I'm not in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, I'll be fine."

"Not Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Why not?" There was a note of surprise in that dusty voice.

"Ravenclaws would be too obsessive over grades, and Slytherin doesn't have any cute guys. Hufflepuff is okay, but I'm a little too lazy for it. Not to mention the name reminds me of Tellietubbies." A genuine laugh rang through her head as the hat roared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A smile washed over her face as she was welcomed by the Weasely twins.

"Good going, eh?"

"Ha-ha, we've got Potter AND the only transfer student!"

"Yes, yes, move aside, Fred and George, Head Boy duties." Fred mouthed the words 'Bighead Boy' at Skia, making her struggle not to giggle.

"Hello, I'm Percy, Head Boy of Hogwarts. As you are in my House, it is my duty to welcome you to Gryffindor." Percy pompously offered a hand to her as he angled the badge on his chest to catch the light.

"Um…Thanks," she said awkwardly. She sat down next to Hermione, who had just come in, and a girl who introduced herself as Parvati Patil.

"So, now that that business is done, welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is now playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban." Dumbledore went on, warning them not to cross the dementors. They didn't need to warn Skia, one encounter was enough.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Skia clapped hard, along with Harry and the others who were in his compartment.

"As to our second new appointment for Care of Magical Creatures, I am delighted to say that Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties." Skia clapped dutifully; she didn't really know Hagrid that well. "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

Skia stared at the multitude of food. She was still gaping as Ron dug in.

"Cum ah!" he said through a mouthful of potato. Skia laughed as she took a piece of steak. Hermione staunchly refused to take a single bite when she realized that house-elves had created the meal.

"So, Skia, who're your parents?" Skia fumbled for an answer.

"Well, Dad's a trainer for birds, so he's taught me words and sentences in some of the languages. I can talk to falcons and owls, and maybe a few sparrows. Feh, he's from some weird, obscure pure-blood family that's been hoarding their money since Merlin was alive so he's pretty well off. Mom's from one of the rich pure-blood families, but thank god she doesn't lord it over anyone." Everyone laughed and changed the subject. Skia sighed in relief. She didn't lie, really, Falena Duval WAS from a rich pure-blood family, before she was changed into a vampire.

Harry was feeling quite full by the time the desserts almost arrived. Helping himself to a bowl of garlic bread, he offered one to Skia. She took it with a smile and took one. Taking an experimental bite, she shook her head and put the rest down. It vanished, to be replaced by millions of tempting goodies.

"Not my taste," she explained as she grabbed a chocolate éclair. Harry shrugged as he bit into a slice of cherry pie.

Finally, they sat back with a sigh as the last bit of food vanished before their eyes.

"And now, it is time for you all to go to bed. Prefects, please show-" Dumbledore broke off as Skia tumbled off her chair.

Shouts and screams rang through the hall as Ron struggled to turn her over. When he did, he gaped.

Skia's eyes were so wide that you could see the whites all around. A strange keening noise ripped through her throat as she writhed helplessly on the ground. Her mouth gaped open and her throat worked, almost as if the pain was beyond screams.

"Move aside, Potter!" Snape brushed Harry away as the teachers formed a circle around her. She was blocked from view as the teacher's robes overlapped.

"Tell me, Harry, what did Saskia eat?" McGonagall demanded. Harry blinked. How was that important? "Quickly!"

"Um…Steak, potato, chicken, chocolate éclair, ice cream, gingersnap, garlic bread-" Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Good Lord!" she vanished into the shield of teachers.


	3. Fine Wine

Skia screamed hoarsely as the poison made its way through her body. It wasn't fire, for no fire chilled every sense she had. It wasn't ice, because it burned through her body, making her buck and writhe against Lupin's arms. It was a pain so terrible that she couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She could feel it sizzling like acid as it continued its slide through her system.

Lupin held her still as he worked the top off of another vial. Tipping the contents down her throat, he held her at an angle to ensure that she swallowed. Skia felt the cold, preserved blood fighting the garlic, but it wasn't enough. Another scream erupted as the garlic continued to eat its way through her body. Her back arched almost impossibly as her body struggled to expel the garlic

"It's not enough!" Lupin said desperately. "She needs clean, fresh liquid, not the preserved kind!" Dumbledore stood over Skia with worry.

"We need a volunteer, or she'll never do it." Lupin offered immediately.

"No, not yours, Lupin. We don't know what effect your condition will have. She needs untainted blood."

"I will." Snape stepped forward. Dumbledore nodded. Snape bent and offered his throat to Skia.

"No…" the refusal was painful, but she made it.

"Skia, this is not a time for your morals, however honorable they are. Professor Snape is willing, and these are different circumstances. He is healthy and able to recover. You must take it now." Skia fought the lust, then gave in. He was right, she needed the blood desperately. Still, she hesitated slightly.

Snape drew a knife from his robes and pressed the blade to his throat lightly. A thin line of red appeared, and Skia lost the battle for control. Instinctively, she brought up her left hand to bury it in his hair, steadying his head.

Her lips closed around the wound, sucking gently. Skia felt her fangs slide out, ready to pierce the skin. There was a slight resistance, then the warm liquid spilled into her mouth.

Blood is a life-fluid, carrying the memories and strength of the owner. No human, no matter how strong their control, could block a vampire from their mind when it was drinking their blood. Snape was no exception.

Unwillingly, Skia entered Snape's mind and saw through his eyes, his entire life. She saw his father, shouting drunkenly at a weeping mother, while Snape hid in a corner. She felt the hatred for James Potter, who tormented him every day. She saw the sense of honor and debt that drove Snape to protect the one boy he hated above all others. She saw every aspect of Snape's life, and understood it.

There was silence in the hall, or close to it. There was a slight murmur as students speculated on Skia's condition.

Professor McGonagall leaned over to whisper in Dumbledore's ear.

"Albus, are you sure this is the best course of action? The girl is honorable, I'm sure, but the vampiric instinct to drain him dry is extremely strong."

"I have faith in Ms. Duval. To tell the truth, Severus's fate is entirely in her hands. Any interference may drive her to drain him and attack others. It is she who must pull away." Dumbledore watched Skia drink. Absently, she was toying with a strand of Snape's hair as she drank. If someone saw her right at that instant, they would have thought that they were lovers.

Dumbledore saw the struggle begin after a few seconds. Skia's hand fisted around the strand of hair and low hiss emanated from her throat as human mind fought vampire instinct.

Skia felt a lazy contentment as she sipped the blood like it was a fine wine. Not that she ever drank fine wine. Wine and vampire were an unusual combination to say the least.

The searing pain from the garlic had faded. The blood had given her body inhuman strength, enough so that it could fight off blood loss, wounds, or even garlic, poisonous as it was. Dimly, she knew the exact moment when she could safely let go of Snape. That was when the struggle started.

Her entire body trembled as she fought off her instincts. The blood was so sweet, sweeter that any chocolate. Why should she let go? The world would not miss one man.

No, her mind screamed. You lost control once, remember what happened then? She fisted her hands, drawing on every drop of control. The feeling of Snape's hair entangling with her fingers gave her the strength she needed. She licked the wounds once, knowing that the saliva would heal the wounds faster than any magic.

With a gasp, she thrust Snape away roughly, scrambling back. He was white and swaying, weak from blood loss. With a jolt, the vampire lust halted as the smell of blood faded. Slowly, Skia felt horror chill her veins as she realized just how close she had come to draining him.

"Never…again," she choked, tears falling from her eyes. Madame Pomfrey hurried over with a Blood-Replenishing potion on hand. Dumbledore discreetly dropped a tissue next to Skia's hand. She took it and wiped tears and blood away.

Snape stood, exhaustion making him move slowly. Skia felt a jolt of guilt as she saw how tired he was.

"Don't kill yourself over this," he said harshly, breaking through her self-hatred. "I'm not dead, and you broke away in time. There's nothing to blame. I knew what could have happened and I took the risk. Don't wallow in misery just because you were forced to take it fresh." Startled, Skia looked up to meet his black eyes. "Go to bed and let the blood do its work. I'd hate to force you through temptation again simply because you stayed up all night worrying about my health."

It was a weak joke, but it made her feel better. Surely no one could joke if they were on their deathbed. She saw Lupin give a surprised look at Snape's gentleness.

"Yes, Lupin, I'm not that much of a monster to kick a girl when she's down," Snape said acidly, glaring at him. Skia mentally shook her head. She understood his hatred for Lupin, but it didn't affect her judgment. This was just one of Snape's flaws, but every human had them. Not that she wasn't human herself, but… Oh forget it. It was too complicated to think about with her head still spinning.

"I believe it is time to allow Ms. Duval to go to bed. As you said, it would not wise to force her needlessly into temptation." The solid wall of teachers melted away, with Snape striding away to the dungeons. Skia looked one last time at him, then allowed Hermione drag her away from the chatter that broke out.

"Really!" she muttered. "It's none of their business, but do they care? Hmph!" Skia laughed as Hermione continued to mutter about 'nosey idiots'.

"Fortuna Major!" The portrait swung open and Skia was bombarded with questions.

"Hey, Skia, what happened?"

"Skia, you alright?"

"Skia, baby, still alive?" Skia laughed at Fred's mock worried face as Hermione guided her up the stairs to her dorm.

"So, this is our room. We're sharing with Parvati and Lavender. Any questions?"

"Um…No. I think." Skia yawned slightly. She was exhausted.

"Good!" Hermione nodded perkily. "Then you can answer mine! Are you a vampire?" Skia choked.

"Who told you!" Hermione lifted an eyebrow. Rummaging in a schoolbag next to her bed, she retrieved a book and opened it to the 58th page.

"_Drink the blood of humans…Allergic to garlic…hates sunlight…pale skin…Faintly related to dementors,"_ she read. "Wow. You read the book before school started?"

Hermione nodded sheepishly and put the book away. "So-" she began to say.

"Look," Skia interrupted. "I-promise-I-won't-try-to-suck-anyone's-blood-and-i-swear-I'm-not-evil." She took a deep breath. "Also, I'm not a full vampire."

"I know THAT," Hermione said patiently. "And I know you won't drink our blood. After all, you didn't drink Neville's, even though he was bleeding on the train. I just want to know about your symptoms and how you got them. I saw that you were allergic to garlic, but how bad is it? Also, how are you able to go around in sunlight?" Skia smiled in relief at Hermione's calm acceptance and obvious curiosity.

"It's from my mom," She explained. "See, in USA, things are a bit different. Magic takes a totally different form and everyone has different powers." Hermione frowned quizzically.

"I didn't see that when I read _System of Education in the USA_. They just talked about grades and math instead of maths."

"Yeah, well, Sky High is unique. It starts from when you're thirteen. Look, magic in USA is weird. Yes, you get the normal witch and wizard, but there's another, totally different kind."

Hermione cocked her head confusedly, then her face brightened. "Oh, right! I think they were all called Heroes, right? I've read about them in-" Skia held up a hand. "Oh…right, continue on!" Hermione blushed and shut up.

"Anyways, my dad was one. He was a Pyro and a wizard, and my sister, brother, and I all got his powers. My brother's a Squib, so he's just got fire on his side. Krys, my eldest sister, is a fully trained witch, along with the fire abilities. As for me…" Skia smiled wickedly. "I got my powers early." She held up one slim hand and pointed her index finger. A stream of flame shot out like a scarlet ribbon. Skia manipulated it for a moment, making it form the letters SKIA in cursive, then released it. "Krys's ex-boyfriend taught me how to manipulate and toss fire when I was about 2."

"That's amazing! So even if you lose your wand, you can still have fire to use."

Skia shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Alright…Then what about the vampiric thing?" Skia's face darkened.

Hermione hesitated as Skia was silent for a moment. Faintly, she could hear George roar in laughter as Percy's voice rose in indignation.

Skia seemed to be fighting memories as her eyes darkened. Hermione was about to say something when Skia spoke suddenly.

"It's from Mom. Pure-blood witch, but not much power. She married Dad, moved to USA, blah, blah, the shit. When she was pregnant with Krys, a Dark witch came along. Said something about Death Eaters and how Mom should join. 'Course, Mom refused, and Dad chased the witch off. One week later, Mom was attacked by a vamp. St. Mungo's couldn't do anything. Next thing you know, Krys was born and she turned out to be part vampire. There's no cure. She joined Voldemort because there was no other choice. She had my brother and me during those years. Of course, she managed to break free before his end and passed some information to the Order that was against him. On the same year Voldemort vanished, she had my little sister, Catrine."

""Skia," Hermione began, seeing the pain in Skia's face. Skia shook her head and she stopped.

"Krys has it worst of all. You just touch her and it's an agony to her mind because she wants the blood so badly. We all walk in the sun easily, but one touch of garlic in our system and we're down. Silver doesn't work, or we'd never wear jewelry."

"How-"

"-Does the bloodlust work? It depends on the situation and who you're talking about. If I stand next to you, very close, even touching, it's like I'm a chocoholic and you're the chocolate. If you're bleeding? I haven't eaten in two days and you're a fat, juicy steak. If I'm wounded, or poisoned? You're air and I'm drowning. For Krys, you take a step up. No blood, and she's starving for you. If there's blood, it's like she hasn't eaten in two weeks and you're food. Don't even think of going near her when she's wounded and you're bleeding. She'll be drinking you before you can blink. Derek is in between. Catrine barely has it."

"That's horrible," Hermione said lowly. Her imagination worked double-time, and she imagined the kind of control Skia had to have.

Skia snorted. "No shit. Garlic is the worst possible way of poisoning us. Thank god, that silver and sun doesn't work. I love jewelry and I like seeing light once in a while."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth to say something, but she could of what to say. What WAS there to say? Hey, I don't mind that you're a blood-sucking half-vamp?

"But, why isn't your sister here? If what you say is correct, then she should be in school."

Skia laughed lightly. "She's in Beauxbatons. Mom said that it's best to separate us because of the mischief we get into." She flashed a wicked grin. "She doesn't get that spreading us across the world only increases the mayhem. Wake me in the morning, I'll need an alarm. If I don't wake up, crack open one of the vials in my suitcase. Its concentrated blood, should get me up in a jiffy. G'night." She burrowed into bed and fell asleep.

Hermione sat there for a moment, mulling the new information over. Then she blew out the candles and went to sleep.

Yes, I know the ending of second chapter was amazingly corny. sigh Anyways, i'm posting more because I have nothing else to do and because on Wedsnday (sp!) I'm going to JAPAN! YAY! (I always liked the language. :P) anyways, I'll be gone fore 5 days. :)

Funny thing is, i seem to have a fixation for red streaks. :P after all, i'm writing other stories and my other character that's not related to this story has red streaks. ALSO, I have red streaks. AND, I have black hair. And i'm asian, too. o.0 Wacky, am i babbling:P

Anyways, someone told me that bats aren't blind. hehe, i know, but its an expression. :P Also, they said i'm not being very subtle about Skia's vampiric-ness. (Is that a word:P) Yesh, I know, bad me. feh, i don't WANT to be subtle! i want everyone to figure it out soon, but i also want them to accept her as who she is, a wacky, unpredictable half-vamp! heheh... how sweet.

ANYWAYS! everyone else writes this and i will too. R&R:P Pwease? If you do, i won't call you any bad names i learned in japanese. :P

URUSAI TO THE EVIL FLAMER PPL!

jk. :P i just wanted to write that in my randomness. flamer ppl aren't evil! They just make me feel sad...Puppy-dog eyes you won't flame me...right? whimper


	4. I Will Zuck Your Bloooood!

"Skia… Skia, wake up…" Skia flopped one hand in the direction of the voice and muttered a rude phrase.

"What does THAT mean?"

"I think she said, 'go scew yourself."

"How you scew?" That voice was Parvati, with a hint of confusion.

"It's, 'Go screw yourself'. You're not supposed to take me seriously because you can't physically do it," Skia grumbled. A hand shook her shoulder lightly.

"Wake up, Skia. Time to go down to the Great Hall." Skia groaned and rolled over to block her ears.

"Lavender, help me find that vial she was talking about," Hermione ordered. There was a rustling noise, a thump, then a sound of disgust.

"Ewwww, that's blood? It's like, black!" Suddenly, a tantalizing smell hung in the air as a faint _crack_ rang in the air. Skia shot up, grabbing the vial. With a sudden movement, she swallowed the contents and set the vial down with a sigh.

"Oh…kay…that's just weird, Skia." Lavender inched away with a weird look on her face. Skia raised an eyebrow. Experimentally, she lifted her hands like a zombie.

"Ooooooo, I will zuck your blooooooood!" she moaned, with a blank look on her face. Lavender squealed and scurried backwards. Unfortunately, she tripped on the stairs she just so happened to miss.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" The last thing Skia saw was a brown braid vanishing down the stairs.

"Wait, so you just oo-ed at her and she tumbled down the stairs?" Harry's face was one of confused amusement. You couldn't really blame him; he just saw a disheveled Lavender tumble into the common room babbling something about blood-sucking vampires. Ron was roaring with laughter.

Surprisingly enough, Harry and Ron had taken the news extremely well that she was a vampire. Well, actually, the entire Gryffindor house now knew that she was part vampire. The rumors had spread, and now the whole school knew about her 'secret'. The female population was alright with it. Apparently, high metabolism is something that most girls want. Males were neutral, saying that she seemed to be a decent enough person.

Entering the Great Hall, Skia saw Malfoy reenacting Harry's fit on the train.

"Just ignore him, it's not worth it…," Hermione hissed as Harry clenched his fists. Harry glared one more time, then, turned his back on the jeering Slytherins

Skia stuck her tongue out at them as she plopped down next to Ron and began munching a chocolate chip pancake. George and Fred came along, bearing news about Quidditch that made Harry cheer up.

As Harry began eating some sausages, Skia noticed Ron giving her odd looks.

"What?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Why are you eating chocolate so much?" Skia smacked his head.

"Ron!" Hermione gave him a scandalized look.

"What?" he protested. "I'm just curious!" Hermione whacked him with her schedule.

"Hang on a minute…"

"Ron, give me back my schedule!"

"Hermione…" Ron put it down with a befuddled look on his face. "They've messed up your schedule. Look-they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time." Hermione snatched her schedule back and glanced at it hurriedly before shoving it into her bag.

"I'll manage," she snapped. "I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look!" Ron snatched the schedule out of her bag as Hermione whacked at him with her spoon. "See this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath! Muggle Studies, nine o'clock. And, bloody hell, Arithmancy, nine o'clock! I know you're good, but no one's that good. I mean, how're you supposed to be in three classes at once?" He looked around for support. Skia fixed Hermione with a look.

"Hermione, are you using a Ti-" Hermione stuffed Skia's mouth full of bacon. Not that she was really complaining, she loved bacon. Mmm, bacon.

"Seriously, Hermione, how're you going to manage being in three classes at once?"

"Honestly, Ron, don't be ridiculous. Of course I won't be in three classes at once. That would defy the law of, of physics!" Hermione huffed.

"Huh? What's-"

"A muggle thing, pass the marmalade."

"Oh. But seriously-"

"Are you going to pass it or not?" Skia silently passed the jar with a slight twitch of her lips. Rom was digging himself into a pit, and he was oblivious. If he didn't shut up, Hermione would fling her new Arithmancy book at him.

"But, Hermione-"

"Ron, if you don't shut up, Hermione will stab you in the family jewels with her fork." Ron stared at Skia.

"What are the family jewels? I don't have any, or I'd have a better broomstick."

Skia choked at the insult Ron just made to himself.

"Ah. So, since you don't have any family jewels or a good broomstick as you say, I guess you're either a eunuch or a girl masquerading like a boy. Probably the latter, did you do it because you wanted to ogle Harry when he sleeps?" Skia rested her chin thoughtfully on her hand as she regarded Harry speculatively. "He's pretty enough, I grant you, but still, have a little pride, woman." Both Harry and Hermione choked on their eggs; Fred actually sprayed his pumpkin juice across the table to hit George in the eye.

"Huh?" Ron still had a baffled look. Muffling sniggers, Seamus leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"OH! THAT'S what family- Of course I have those! I'm a guy, so I have jewels, I mean, I have that, that…er…you-know what! And it's not bad, I mean, I don't need a better, er, thing! I don't like Harry! I don't, I'm not, like THAT! I'm a guy! I like girls!" Skia arched an eyebrow lazily, enjoying the rich, tomato red color of Ron's face.

"Truly?" she drawled. "Prove it." The Weasely twins roared with laughter as Ron stammered and blushed madly. Hermione was wheezing as she held her sides. Harry was struggling between extreme laughter and extreme embarrassment.

"I-I, don't! Seriously! Ah, shut up, Skia," Ron grumbled, slumping in his seat as he tried to hide his red ears.

Skia laughed as she pulled Ron to his feet.

"C'mon, homo, time for Divination. Not sure why I took that retarded subject." Harry and Hermione followed, still laughing.

They quieted slightly as they neared the classroom. Bidding the mad Sir Cadogan farewell ("Mental," Ron muttered. He was still sulking about Skia's new nickname.), they stared up at a circular trapdoor that hung about them.

"Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher," Harry read off a plaque.

"And how do we get up there? Fly?" Skia asked skeptically. A silvery ladder tumbled down, as if in answer. Harry climbed up first, and the others followed, Skia in the rear.

Skia stared. It was like a mad attic/tea store. It was crammed full of the tools for Divination. The perfume wafting in the air made her sneeze.

"Where is she?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"Welcome. How nice to see you in the physical world at last," said a misty voice. Skia stared in disbelief.

A wraith-like woman with enormous glasses glided forth to greet them. Truth to be told, she looked creepy. They had a wanna-be mystic for a teacher.

"Sit, my children, sit." Skia gave her an odd look as she clambered onto a pouf. Hehe, soft pouf. Very soft. Skia snuggled into it as Professor Trelawney began some impressive speech.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…," began Trelawney. Kay, maybe she said something different. Skia really couldn't be bothered, she was dozing in the chair.

CRASH

"Whuh?" Skia looked up blearily to see Neville standing near a pile of glass shards.

"Skia! Pay attention!" Hermione hissed, keeping an eye on the teacher. Skia rolled her eyes.

"On what? It's obvious what she's going to do. Since Neville's standing next to a bunch of teacups, we're doing tea leaves. Considering the fact that this woman is a slave to drama, she's probably going to predict that someone's going to die. Boohoo. What a great lesson." Hermione snorted as she accepted a cup of tea.

Skia wrinkled her nose as she sipped the tea. Tea was not her favorite drink. Blood, definitely. Cocoa, hell, yes. Tea, ick. Swilling the dregs around, she forced herself to drain the cup and handed it to Hermione.

"Sooo, see anything?" Hermione ignored her. Think she's getting used to Skia's random, occasional funny but usually annoying comments.

Skia stared glumly at the tea leaves as she riffled through her copy of _Unfogging the Future_. Trelawney tried to muster some excitement ("Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!"), but failed miserably.

"Feh, Hermione, I'm just going to make a wild guess and say that you're going to break out with pimples in two days." Hermione finally lifted her nose out of the book and arched an eyebrow.

"How do you get that?" Skia shrugged.

"Two big leaves and a bunch of little pieces of leaves scattered around." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let me see that, my dear," said a voice suddenly. Skia jumped, then relaxed as she realized that Ron was the one soon to be in trouble. She tuned out Trelawney's mutterings and peered at the cup again. Maybe she could pass the leaves off as freckles. Hmm, freckles, what meaning did those have in the stupid book?

A scream shook her out of her trance and she looked up to see Trelawney in a nearby chair, fanning herself weakly. Her eyes were closed in a splendid performance of shock. Skia stifled a snort. Hollywood was definitely missing someone.

"Oh, my dear boy…my poor dear boy… it is kinder not to say," she moaned. Skia rolled her eyes and saw Hermione giving Professor Trelawney a skeptical look.

"Just say it," Skia said bluntly. Trelawney fluttered her eyes opened and paused dramatically.

"My dear," she said in a foreboding voice. "You have the Grim." Skia couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

"Right," she chortled. "And I'm related to Merlin." Trelawney shot a glare at her and resumed her misty look.

"What's the Grim?" Harry asked bewilderly. Trelawney gave him a look of utter shock.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim! The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen- the worst omen – of death!"

Skia turned to Harry with a disbelieving look on his face, expecting to see doubt. Shockingly enough, Harry had gone pale. Surely he didn't believe that old fraud?

At least Hermione kept her head. She got up to peer into the cup.

"I don't think it looks like the Grim."

"Thank god," Skia said before Trelawney could retort. "At least someone keeps her head in here without believing silly little leaves." Hermione flashed a smile at her and set the cup down.

"It kinda looks like a Grim if you do this, but it looks more like a donkey from here." Seamus was squinching his eyes up.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" Harry burst out. He looked surprised at his outburst.

"I think we will leave the lesson here today," Trelawney said hastily, trying to salvage her 'mystical' atmosphere.

Everyone packed up, avoiding Harry's eyes. Skia saw Harry fumble with his quill, cursing, and she pursed her lips.

"Oh, really," she snapped. "This is ridiculous!" Briskly, she gathered up Harry's things and crammed them into his bag. Snatching up his arm, she dragged him down the ladder and down to their next lesson.

'Skia?" he asked hesitantly as they turned a corner sharply, Skia still looking murderous.

"What?" she snapped.

"D'you…D'you believe it? The thing about the Grim?" Skia stopped and stared at him.

"Of course not! We humans make our own destiny. Whether not some prophecy is made, there is always a choice. The difference is whether you make it or not. Do you plan on dying?"

"No…"

"Then, good. That makes the difference between letting Death have you or you putting up a fight. You might not always win when you stand up, but it makes the greatest difference in the world. You need to understand that for when you fight Voldemort." Skia stalked off again, leaving Harry to stare blankly after her. He would figure it out one day. For now, she had Transfiguration to get to.

Skia scribbled down notes as Professor McGonagall told them about Animagi. Apparently, the spell was nonverbal and very difficult to learn. It required great concentration; one blunder might mean cat ears for the rest of your life.

McGonagall transformed into a cat right before their eyes. Normally Skia would've clapped, but she was too busy glaring at a staring Seamus.

"Really, what's gotten into you all today?" McGonagall asked, perplexed. She had changed back with a slight pop and was staring at everyone. No one said anything, but Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were doing the tea leaves, and –" She was cut off when McGonagall raised a hand.

"Ah, of course. There is no need to say more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

"Me," Harry said glumly. Professor McGonagall nodded, as if she was expecting it.

"I see. Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues-" McGonagall broke off to compose herself.

"Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and professor Trelawney-" She broke off again and scrutinized Harry for a moment.

"You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you'll excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in." Hermione and Skia snorted in laughter. The lesson continued, with Skia asking questions every minute.

Skia chewed her steak as Hermione argued hotly with Ron. Both were fighting over the stupid Grim with Harry in between, looking uncomfortable.

A sudden slam made her look up and see Hermione begin to stalk away.

"Honestly," Skia muttered. She grasped Hermione's arm and pulled her back down. Taking out her wand, she murmured a quick spell in Ron's direction and turned back to her steak.

Ron was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water. He seemed to saying words, but something blocked the sound.

"There," Skia said calmly. "No more fighting. Ron can stay quiet while you calm down from your little quarrel. Sipping a bit of juice, she scanned the table lazily.

Something, or at least, someone caught her eye. Skia tugged Harry's arm.

"Er, what?"

"Who's the hunk?" Harry gave her an odd look.

"What?"

" Cutie, one o'clock. Tall, decent-looking. Sitting between Fred and Lee." Harry glanced over and choked.

"Did you just call Oliver Wood, my Quidditch CAPTIAN, a hunk!" Skia shrugged.

"So that's what his name was. Why, there a problem?" Harry stared at her.

"He's four years older than you." Skia held up a finger.

"Correction, he's two years older."

"Huh?" Skia sighed slightly.

"I'm fifteen, not thirteen like you guys. My age is kinda hard to tell."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

Silence.

"So."

"So." There was a very long pause, interrupted by a certain nerdy girl.

"We're going to be laaaaaate!" Hermione dragged them all off to Hagrid's hut.

Hello! Fwahwahwa, tomorrow, i will vanish for 5 days to go to japan! nope, i don't know japanese, but i did learn a few curse words. hehehe

AS for the last chapter, lets just say that Skia is lazy. :P she probably WILL sleep til noon. hell, i know that i do that. :P I'm trying to be weird in that chapter and yup, it does complicate things a bit. :P


	5. Insane Fledgling

"C'mon, now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today!" Skia followed the huge man to the edge of the forest as the others wondered what the lesson was about.

They stopped next to a strange kind of paddock and looked around for the lesson. There was nothing there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here! That's it, get a good view. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-" Skia took her book out and quickly whacked its spine before it could react to its new freedom.

"How?"

"Eh?" Hagrid looked at Draco Malfoy with confusion written on his broad features.

"I said," Drawled Malfoy, enunciating carefully, as if Hagrid were a young child. "How do we OPEN our books?" He took his copy out of his bag and showed how he had been forced to bind it with rope. Others took their copies out too, with varying methods on controlling the struggling book. Harry had belted it shut, along with Seamus and Lavender. Ron had used a binder clip, while Hermione had resorted to an extremely tight bag.

"Hasn'- hasn' anyone been able ter open their books?" Hagrid looked crestfallen. He was slightly cheered when Skia raised her hand, but looked glum when everyone else shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em. Look-" He took Malfoy's copy and tore the rope to shreds. Malfoy, to Skia's delight, looked furious. With one meaty finger, Hagrid stroked the spine gently. The book shuddered, then surrendered and opened up.

"Shut up, albino brat," Skia said, before Malfoy could say a word. Hagrid mumbled a few words before striding off.

"How dare you insult me, mudblood? I'll have you know that my father is a very influential man and-" Skia raised a hand to stop her friends from attacking Malfoy right then and there.

"If you must know, Malfoy, I'm a pure-blood. Not to mention the fact that my mother is Falena Listal, heir to the Listal fortune. I'd say she's just as influential as your Death-Eater dad." Draco paled.

"Listal? B-but, the only Listal living is a, a va-"

"Yes, you know her from your father, don't you? In the old times, she was more favored than your dear old dad. Now, she's one of the richest pure-bloods alive. Still think I'm a mudblood?" Skia leaned in so that Draco had no chance of looking away.

"By the way, Malfoy. I don't tolerate that term. Use it in front of me and I'll send a birdie to my dear mother. I'm sure she wouldn't mind drinking a little pure blood." She was bluffing, but at least Malfoy believed it. He was pale and trembling.

"Oooooooh!" Lavender made her break eye contact with Malfoy, to see the most bizarre, beautiful animals she had ever seen.

"Hippogriffs! Beautiful, eh?" Skia agreed whole-heartedly. Hagrid began telling them the basics about the animals. Skia took it in. Barely. She was more interested in catching the eye of a splendid black hippogriff.

"Good man, Harry!" Skia just caught the hippogriff's eye when Hagrid pulled at the chains, breaking the brief contact.

She watched as Harry tamed a gray hippogriff. The creature actually allowed him to ride it, flying once around the paddock before descending.

The rest of the class took Harry's success as a good sign and clambered over the fence. Skia faced the black one and screeched a brief _hello_, before bowing respectfully. The hippogriff eyed her for a moment, then bowed as well.

_You may ride me_, it said haughtily, after rising once more. Skia nodded before swinging up.

"Er, Skia! Wait, he might not like it!" Hagrid cried before being blown over by an enormous wing beat. The hippogriff soared up into the sky, far higher than the other one.

_How do you know falcon-speech?_, the hippogriff inquired as they skimmed the waters of the lake. He dodged a waving tentacle and rose up in the air again to head towards the castle.

_My father is a wind-speaker,_ she said, giving the term for any human who learned how to speak with a bird.

_Wise father, to train his fledglings._ The hippogriff hovered at a window, giving a glimpse of a Hinkypuck in Lupin's class, then soared back towards the frantically waving Hagrid.

"Get down here, Blackwing! Don't drop her, don't drop her!" The hippogriff, Blackwing, gave an un-hippogriff-like snort before touching down lightly on the ground.

_Why is your landing better than Buckbeak,_ Skia asked quickly, before Hagrid could drag her away.

_Buckbeak is a hot-blooded fledgling. You cannot expect him to be as skilled as I,_ Blackwing informed her snobbily. He trotted away to join his flock.

"I was perfectly safe, Hagrid. Blackwing gave his permission to me in hawk-speech," Skia informed the nervous game-keeper.

"Oh. Er, well, next time, yeh've got ter warn me, yeh see? Can't-" he broke off as a scream pierced the air. Flecks of blood sprayed in the air as Hagrid wrestled Buckbeak, the hippogriff that Harry had ridden, back. Malfoy was curled in the grass, blood flowing down his arm.

Skia lifted one hand to her face jerkily and touched a spot of warmth on her cheek with one trembling finger. Pulling it away, she saw the deep red color that stained her forefinger.

"Skia- help! Help me-Oh, god." Hermione was pale as she saw the blank look on her friend's face. She was staring at the blood on her finger, seemingly unaware of the blood that was smeared on one creamy cheek.

"Skia, snap out of it!" Ron shouted. Harry waved his hand in front of her face without a reaction. Something began pushing past her lips, something pale and sharp. Her pupils were huge, but were concentrated on that one red drop that slid down her finger.

Suddenly, Blackwing gave a piercing shriek, one that broke her trance. Skia wiped her finger abruptly on the grass, ripping a leaf off a bush to do the same with her cheek. The fangs withdrew and she turned back to normal, albeit, a bit paler.

"Skia-"

"Let's go up for dinner, I'm starving," She interrupted.

"Skia, are you-" Skia wheeled around with a fierce look on her face.

"Don't remind me about it! The more I'm reminded, the worse it gets. It's me who has to fight it, not you! Any interference will break my concentration on resisting it!" Hermione nodded dumbly and they headed up the castle in silence.

Skia skipped as she made her way back from dinner. The Defense Against the Dark Arts class was fun, the boggart providing a great deal of amusement. It was Friday, and they had no classes tomorrow. She definitely smelled a fun night ahead.

Bursting into the common room, she saw Fred and George already creating mayhem.

"Fred! Give me back my badge!"

"Catch it, George!"

"Oy, Lee, pass it to Fred!"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Skia watched as the usually smooth and groomed Percy struggled to reach his Head Boy badge, looking extremely ruffled.

"Hey, boys! Wanna play a game? I promise you that it'll be far more fun than stealing Percy's badge for the fiftieth time," she called. The twins turned to each other, shrugged, and dropped the badge out the window.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Percy scrambled out of the room, presumably to rescue his beloved badge.

"Sure, what's the game?"

"Yeah, baby, tell us!" Skia smiled wickedly.

"Ever play truth or dare?"

"Alright, so we've got Parvati, Lavender, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, me, Lee, and- Hermione, are you playing? No? Alright, that's it. Spin the wand to find out who gets first. And be nice, Fred, George, some people aren't as mad as we are." The two brothers smiled innocently as the wand spun slower and slower.

"Ha-ha, Skia, it's you!"

"My, oh, my, whatever shall we choose for such a lovely lady?"

"Hit me with all you've got, boys. Dare." Fred and George huddled in a little circle as they talked rapidly. Breaking up, they had identical evil grins.

"We want you-"

"To steal-"

"Snape's boxers!" they chorused. Everyone's jaw dropped. Skia only smiled lazily.

"That all? I was hoping for something challenging." She walked out of the common room for a moment. Twelve minutes later, she wandered back, nearly doubled over in laughter. "Found it."

"Well, show it to us!" George demanded.

"You sure?" Skia sniggered. Everyone shouted a yes. She took it out of her robes.

Professor McGonagall paused outside the common room. The whole room seemed to have erupted in laughter. She shrugged and moved on.

Professor Snape cursed as he searched his bathroom. He was so sure he had put it there on that stool! Pity, he would have to get a new one. It was custom-made too! Sigh….

Everyone was still snorting in laughter as the wand was spun again. It was pink. Bright pink. Not to mention the words that were embroidered in cursive on the back, _Severus Snape Rockz!_ Potions class was going to be hard to endure with that image in mind.

Fred was the new victim, to the amusement of Skia. She dared him to pretend to kiss George, but to also let her take a picture. Fred did so, with a dramatic Hollywood kiss that had Gryffindor in gales of laughter.

The night continued, with some people heading up to bed. However, it was mostly the older Gryffindors. The 5th years and lower remained in the common room, watching Harry being forced to wear a seductive dress as his dare for 5 minutes. Even Hermione was pulled into the fun by bewitching Percy's Head Boy badge to sing a song composed by the Weasely twins.

The wand spun again turning and turning until it finally stopped in Skia's direction.

"Oh mah gawd, Ah guess Ah'm gonna do a DARE!" Skia said in a fake accent. Everyone huddled into a circle. When they all split up, it was Harry who had an evil grin. Skia raised an eyebrow. Now, what had him so happy?

"Skia, remember the 'cutie' you asked me about?" Skia thought for a moment.

"That Olver… olive…Oliver?"

"Your dare is to grab him and kiss him senseless." Skia stared at him. Slowly, a feline grin crept onto her face. She grabbed Harry and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Harry, I love you," she declared. Scanning the room, she saw that the boy in question wasn't in there.

"Wait, how's she going to do it is he's not here?" Lavender asked. Skia grinned.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find him," she purred. She headed for the stairs that lead to the boy's dormitory. Pausing at the stairs, she looked back to see everyone staring.

"Aren't you going to watch?" There was a mad scramble.

Skia checked another door and saw the words, _6th years_ written in gold. Heh, she was close. Climbing another flight of stairs, she looked down for a moment. Everyone was following eagerly, sniggering amongst themselves.

The next door finally brought her to her goal, with the words _7th years_ in fancy script. She pushed the door open and walked in.

"Oy, you're not a guy, what're you doin' in here?" Skia winked saucily at sleepy seventh year.

"I suggest you wake up, you may never see this again." She walked over to Oliver's bed and looked down at his sprawled form.

God, he was gorgeous. Tall, but lean, with the years of Quidditch giving him wonderful muscles. This dare was going to be fun.

"Oliver, time to wake up," she cooed, being loud enough for the room to hear. Everyone snickered quietly as they watched eagerly.

"Mmph, go 'way," he mumbled. Skia stifled a laugh. Just like a boy, to want his sleep.

"Awww, you don't want your good night kiss for sweet dreams? I'm heartbroken!" Skia clutched her chest dramatically, and the room burst into laughter.

"Wha?" Oliver opened his eyes. Skia smiled as she yanked the front of his pajamas to bring her lips crashing onto his.

Oliver groaned as a voice ordered him awake. He told it to go away and tried to go back to sleep. The note in the voice changed to a seductive note, and laughter rang in his ears. He opened his eyes to tell whoever it was to piss off, and saw the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Next thing he knew, the girl was kissing him.

Her lips were warm and inviting, and before he realized it, he was tangling his hand in her thick, silky hair, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, the girl tore away with a taunting smile on her face. Her lips were slightly swollen, her hair a bit rumpled, but she still looked amazingly sexy.

"Sweet dreams," she purred. She turned to go out the door, but paused.

"By the way, you're a good kisser, even though you were half-asleep." She blew him a kiss before walking out. Oliver gaped after her. The most gorgeous girl he had ever seen had just kissed his brains out and she just walked away telling him to have sweet dreams and that he was good kisser.

"Aw, shut up, Percy," he snarled at his sniggering roommate. He snapped his bed curtains shut and crawled back into his blankets. He had a feeling that sleep wasn't going to come easily.

Skia laughed tiredly at she finally made her way up the stairs. Hermione was dragging her Arithmancy books as she stifled a yawn. Glancing at her watch, Skia noted the time with slight surprise.

"3:00," she informed Hermione, who sent her a sleepy glare in return. "I think I've broken my record."

"Great," Hermione groaned. "Let's not try and break it again anytime soon."

Skia grinned as she muffled a yawn of her own. Fred and George had keeled over in sleep around 2, and were still snoring uproariously back in the common room.

She pounced on her pillows eagerly, cuddling the largest one, then settled down underneath the blankets. Ah, pillows. So nice to snuggle into.

"Remember to wake me," She called out. A thump hit her bed as Hermione bewitched a pillow to whack her.

"No need. I've bewitched one of your vials to crack open the moment it's dawn. Now let…me…sleep!" Skia snickered as Hermione yanked her blanket over her head.

"Whatever…" Skia hugged her pillow one last time and fell asleep.

_Crack_. Skia shot up and reached blindly for the vial. She cursed slightly as she realized that the vial was in her trunk. Already, the fangs retreated as the vial repaired itself. She stuck out her tongue in Hermione's direction and clambered out of bed.

Skia reached for her broom as she struggled to open the window. Stupid hinges, they were rusty and hard to get moving. She finally managed to get it open wit a last, mighty heave and she stuck her head out, savoring the fresh breeze that blew against the tower. She tossed her Firebolt out the window and jumped out after it.

Yes, a Firebolt. Remember the little thing about the Listal fortune? It came in damn handy sometimes.

The wind became a scream as she struggled to swing one leg over the handle. Over the screaming of the wind, Skia could have sworn that she could hear the screeching of a hawk. She made one last effort and pulled up inches away from the ground. With a whoop, she guided her broom upwards, towards the Forbidden Forest.

A red blot darted at her and landed precariously on the back of her broom.

_Reckless, irresponsible, crazy, suicidal fledgling,_ Jake muttered. He was a splendid red-tailed hawk, though often irritable and suspicious. He worried about everything and was as finicky as a cat.

_What were you thinking,_ He demanded. _Jumping out a window, trying to give me a heart attack! You're the most insane fledgling I've ever met!_

Jas snickered at his continued mutterings. Most people look at hawks and eagles and think that they are dignified, proud creatures who are aloof and calm. They obviously never raised Jake before.

_Leave me my fun, Jakey-poo,_ She said. Jake nipped her sharply for the nickname and took off, satisfied that she was unharmed. He wheeled in the sky for a moment, the dove down to vanish in the trees. A herd of thestrals made way for him before they began rising slowly into the sky.

Skia marked the spot where Jake vanished and turned her broom around. She was getting a bit hungry and surely breakfast was ready by now.

I'M BAAAAACK:P Japan was cool, I saw a lot of cute Japanese boys. :P My best friend called me a Flirty McFlirty Pants. LOL, interesting name, eh:P


	6. DRAGONS!

Harry made his way through the common room to find his three friends finishing homework. Everyone was whispering eagerly about something.

"What's happened?" he asked. Skia looked up for a second and shrugged; She never really paid attention to things unless they changed something about her schedule.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," Ron explained, gesturing towards a notice.

"Excellent," Said Fred, appearing on Harry's right. "I need more stink pellets." Harry plopped into a seat, feeling like an anvil just dropped on his stomach.

"I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," Hermione soothed.

"Ask McGonagall if you can go this time," said Ron. Hermione began bickering with Ron as Skia tuned it out. She wanted to have the homework finished tonight, and breaking up another fight between those two wouldn't get the homework written.

>>>>>>>>>

"OY! GET OFF!" Skia nearly spilled her ink bottle when Ron bellowed, throwing his bag around. Crookshanks hung onto it grimly, ripping at the contents inside. Scabbers came flying out and scurried under a cupboard. Crookshanks detached himself and tore after the hiding rat. Inserting a paw under the tiny space, he struggled to catch the rat.

Hermione hurried over and seized Crookshanks around his stomach. The big cat wriggled, trying to get back at the cupboard. Ron went on all fours and tried to grab Scabbers. Skia sighed.

Setting down her essay for potions, she blew a piercing whistle. Those around her complained as a tiny silver tabby made her way through the crowd. Morgan looked up at Skia and mewed a question.

"Get the rat under the cupboard without harming or toying with it and give it back to the redhead," Skia ordered. Morgan replied with a twitch of her tail as she daintily picked a path through the wreckage Crookshanks made.

>>>>>>>>>

Morgan gave a barely perceptible twitch of her nose as she saw that the way under the cupboard was blocked by a redhead. Unsheathing her rather sharp claws, she gave a quick slash to his ankle. With a yelp, the redhead withdrew and stared at the tiny cat. Morgan washed the blood off her paw and stalked into the tiny space under the cupboard.

Morgan peered around in the darkness. There was no rat that she could find, unless you counted the Human who borrowed that form. Was THAT the prey? Morgan sniffed. This was no rat, but it was the only rat-like thing under here.

Morgan grabbed the rat-human around the neck and walked out of the dusty space. Depositing the rat-human in the astonished redhead's hands, she began the dull task of ridding herself of all the dust.

>>>>>>>>>

Ron stared at the diminutive cat as Scabbers tried to flee once again. Stuffing the struggling rat into his pocket, he wheeled around to face Hermione.

"You keep that monster away from him! He's skin and bone, all because of your stupid cat!" He yelled.

"Crookshanks doesn't understand that it's wrong! All cats chase rats!" Hermione said. Maybe it was Skia's imagination, but Hermione's eyes seemed to be glimmering.

"Oh yeah? What about that one?" Ron said, gesturing towards the grooming tabby.

"Honestly, Ron, Morgan has been trained for these kinds of things. You can't expect Crookshanks to be as obedient!" Skia said, taking up Hermione's side.

"That stupid thing's got it in for Scabbers! Scabbers was here first and, and he's ill!" Ron stomped up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Oooooooh, that stupid, prejudiced wanker!" Hermione stormed up the stairs. Skia followed after she collected her things.

'Talk to Ron', she mouthed to Harry. Reluctantly, Harry went up the stairs.

>>>>>>>>>

Skia entered the third-year girls' room to find Hermione still angry.

"That, that boy is so infuriating," Hermione cried, flinging a brush across the room. Skia ducked just in time.

"Indeed," Skia commented dryly, walking around bits of shattered mirror.

"Oh, _reparo!_ Hello, Skia. Ron is such a bone-head!" The mirror flew together again.

"So were you," Skia pointed out.

"How was I stubborn? It's Ron who was being so mean to Crookshanks! Poor, sweet Crookshanks was just following his instincts!" Hermione argued. Skia rolled her eyes.

"If all the people in the world forgave others for following their instincts, then why is there still so much prejudice against vampires? Ron WAS entitled to some resentment against the cat that continuously attacked his pet, not to mention himself as well." Hermione open and closed her mouth wordlessly.

"Oh," she said finally, plopping onto her bed.

"Yes, oh," mimicked Skia.

"I guess…I better apologize to Ron, then. He's probably really mad at me and hates me right now..," Hermione said glumly. Skia's lips twitched.

"Now why oh why would you sound sooo sad about that?" Skia mused. Hermione blushed.

"I don't have a crush on Ron!" Hermione protested. Skia grinned.

"I never said anything about that." With those parting words, Skia closed her curtains.

_ Thump. _A pillow sailed through a gap in Skia's curtains to whack her squarely on the head.

"Oh, shut up, Skia," Hermione muttered.

"Never said a word," Skia snickered.

>>>>>>>>>

The next day was awkward, as Ron still hadn't forgiven Hermione. By the time they got to Transfiguration, it was Hermione who was angry from all of Ron's snide insults.

In the end, Hermione and Ron abandoned their squabble in favor of Harry's glum mood. McGonagall had refused to allow him to go to Hogsmeade.

"Look, we'll bring you loads of sweets," Ron said bracingly.

"We'll tell you all about it, so it'll be just like you actually went," comforted Hermione.

"Look, you guys, don't worry about me. Just go….and have fun," Harry said.

Skia put down her bag to place a hand on his shoulder. "If you want, I'll stay behind. It's not like I'll die if I don't go." Ron and Hermione stared at her.

"You're not going!" They asked at the same time. They glanced at each other and away.

"No!" Harry said forcefully. "Look, you just go and bring me back some stuff, alright? I'll be fine."

"Alright," Skia said reluctantly. She let herself be pulled away by Ron and Hermione.

Hermione chattered about all the historical sites she wanted to see, while Ron drooled at the thought of the sweets he wanted to buy.

"Hermione, shush. Ron, wipe your mouth. Now, let's have a vote. Honeydukes or Three Broomsticks first?"

"Honeydukes!" Ron shouted. Hermione shrugged.

"Alright, let's go." They made their way through the crowd to find a brightly lit up shop filled with eager students.

Skia flashed a grin. "CHARGE!" They pushed their way through the mob of students to enter the crowded shop. That was where they lost sight of Ron, who stood there, gaping at all the chocolate. Skia sniggered slightly as she pulled Hermione along. They grabbed a basket and began filling it with sweets.

"Oh, do you think Harry will like these?" asked Hermione, holding up a small bag of Pepper Imps. Skia shrugged.

"If he doesn't like it, pop it into Ron's wide open mouth," she commented dryly. Hermione glanced at Ron and huffed exasperatedly.

"Honestly!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him along. Skia grinned as she picked out a slab of chocolate. Putting it in the basket, she turned, to gape in a manner that was rather similar to Ron.

"Hermione!" The brunette hurried over to see what had gotten Skia so excited.

"Blood pops?" she asked quizzically. "Oh! I see." Skia got another basket and began filling it with Blood pops. Once she decided that she had gotten enough for a good while, she detached herself from the barrel and wandered over to Hermione. She was peering into the basket they had delegated for Harry.

"I think we've got enough for Harry," she said briskly and they forced their way over to the counter.

"Two galleons and five sickles," the clerk said boredly. "And a bit of our new fudge for you to sample." The witch gave them both large chunks of fudge. Grabbing Ron by the collar, they exited the shops.

"Here, pass me the sweets," Skia said, opening her bag. They poured the candy into the bag and set off.

>>>>>>>>>

Throughout the day, they entered a multitude of shops, each one more fantastic than the other. Dervish and Banges was filled with equipment, like quills and parchment. Skia purchased an expensive quill that wrote on its own simply by thought. Hermione lingered over a handsome hawk-feather quill, until Skia told her that her personal hawk would nip off her fingers if he saw it.

After that, they entered Zonko's Joke shop, where there were millions of items. Skia didn't buy anything; she could create mischief on her own. Ron, however, went wild. He bought several things with his limited allowance, and only stopped when Hermione asked acidly if he wanted to buy the entire shop.

They visited Three Broomsticks, where Ron and Hermione bought mugs of hot butterbeer. Again, Skia refused, saying that alcohol and vampires were an interesting mix at best.

Hermione dragged them to the post-office after that, where they saw hundreds of owls, all of them color-coded. Skia carried on a conversation with one until Hermione dragged her off.

>>>>>>>>>

Finally, they finished shopping and went back the castle. Skia was feeling rather heavy with all their purchases.

"Ron, how good are your reflexes?" She panted. Ron gave her a weird look.

"So-so, why?" He stumbled as Skia tossed him her bag.

"Oh, no reason", she said casually over Hermione's giggling. Ron struggled with the bag as they walked up the steps into the Great Hall.

>>>>>>>>>

It was a good thing that Skia wasn't holding her bag, because she would have dropped it.

"Krys!" A tall, willowy woman around the age of thirty grinned at Skia and held out her arms. Skia pounced on Krys and gave her an enormous hug.

"Hey, baby sis, how ya doin'?" Skia let go and grinned cheerfully.

"I'm alright, but what are you doing here?" Krys smiled.

"Your big sister came all the way from Beaxbatons just to see you and all you can say is why I am here? That hurts, Skia." Skia rolled her eyes.

"WhatEVER. You went to Beaxbatons?"

"Yeah. And, before you ask, Kitty says that she's alright, but perishing from the lack of boys." Skia laughed at that.

"Beaxbatons isn't co-ed? Poor Kitty! At least Hogwarts is full of cute guys, though they're mostly inexperienced."

"I'm sure," Krys laughed. Skia glanced to her right and saw Ron and Hermione looking at them with confused looks.

"Oh, right, manners. Krys, these are my friends, Ron and Hermione. You guys, this is Krystia Valxia Duval, my oldest sister." Hermione held out a hand to shake, then winced.

"Oops, I forgot about the bloodlust," she said sheepishly. Ron hastily withdrew his hand.

"Nah, it's alright. I've got better control on that. Besides, I use Blood pops to help with hunger pangs," Krys turned to Skia. "Which reminds me; did you see the Blood pops in Honeydukes? If you didn't get any, I have a few extras."

"It's alright, I found 'em," Skia reassured. Hermione glanced at her watch furtively; it was 20 minutes to the Halloween feast.

"Look, you guys, why don't you go ahead? I'll meet you at the feast."

"You sure?" Hermione asked. Skia grinned.

"Would I say that if I weren't?" She pulled out her bag of Blood pops and gave them to Hermione. "Put 'em in my trunk, willya?" Hermione left, dragging ron along.

"So." Krys turned to skia with a stern look. "I know that glint in your eyes. What mischief are you planning?"

"Who, me?" Skia inquired innocently. Krys rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb. You're planning something, and I'm not leaving this school until you tell me," Krys declared. Skia glanced around, then dragged her into the shadows.

"I-was-in-McGonagall's-class-and-she-told-us-about-Animagi-and-I-asked-a-bunch-of-questions-and-I-went-to-the-library-and-I-want-to-be-an-Animagi-but-I-need-help-doing-it,"She said in one breath. Krys slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Repeat, slowly," she ordered. Skia took a deep breath.

"I want to be an illegal Animagi." Krys ah-ed in understanding.

"That's all? Good, I thought it would be something bad." Skia gaped at Krys.

"Breaking the law and possibly getting irreversible damage isn't bad?" she asked skeptically.

"If I was going to yell, it would have been at Derek. Our fool brother has decided to use his powers to help with dragons in Romania." Skia choked.

"DRAGONS!" Krys shrugged.

"At least he's not alone. He's got some wizards to help out as well."

"DRAGONS!"

"They do breathe fire, so he's in his element."

"DRAGONS!" Krys rolled her eyes.

"Skia, stop repeating," She ordered. Skia took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ok. So, how do I become an Animagi?" Krys tapped her lip with a finger as she thought.

"Did you get any books on the subjects?"

"Yes."

"Did you follow the directions?

"They don't make sense.

"Did you think of a dictionary?"

"Duh." Krys hmm-ed, then rapped Skia sharply on the head.

"OWWWW! What was that for?" Skia demanded.

"You should have called me. I'm not letting my baby sister do such a delicate thing by herself." Skia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I've got the notes, but you'll have to wait until my next weekend to help; I'm loaded with homework on the weekdays." Krys shrugged.

"It's alright with me, I have to stay at Hogwarts for a while anyways." Skia wrapped an arm around Krys's shoulders and led her slowly towards the feast. Others were already going as well, glancing at the two sisters.

"I gotta go, Dumbledore wanted me up front," Krys muttered, untangling herself. She gave a brief wave before disappearing in the crowd.

Hehe, haven't really updated cuzI was busy working on a non-fanfiction story.I have yet to decide which is harder, fanfiction or real fiction. o.O

If there are any grammar mistakes, you have permission to kill me. i'm only fourteen so i probably made a LOT of mistakes. hell, the story probably sucks. anyways, make me a happy lil' Asian by clicking the little review button:P


	7. Bomb's Away

Skia took a seat between Lavender and Dean and looked up at Dumbledore. The old man was standing, waiting for everyone to come in.

Hermione sat in front of Skia, flanked by Harry and Ron. They said their hellos and waited even longer. Finally, the last Slytherins stalked in and took their seats.

"Welcome to this year's Halloween feast. I have an introduction to make before you tuck in. Please welcome Ms. Krystia Duval." Light applause rose as Krys stepped up, smiling.

"Hey, everyone. Please call me Krys, it's much easier for me to recognize. I'm here at the bidding of my overprotective mother. The crazy she-dragon insists that I come here to make sure my insane sister isn't blowing up the Potions lab. She always did like making bombs." A few chuckles rang through the hall at that. "Anyways, like you, I'm starving, so back to Dumbledore." Everyone applauded as Krys took a seat.

"Thankfully, I agree with Krys. Tuck in!" Food magically appeared on the golden plates and everyone dug in eagerly.

Harry rubbed his stomach regretfully; maybe he had too much to eat. Ron and Hermione were behind him, while Skia and Krys were in front, talking seriously. They turned a corner, only to stop abruptly.

The corridor was jam-packed with students who were milling about confusedly. Skia tried to push her way through, to no avail.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron wondered. Harry saw the two sisters glance at each other.

"Fire?" Skia asked lazily Krys threw a stern glance at her younger sister.

"Just enough to move them aside," She warned. Skia smiled wickedly, sending chills down Harry's spine. Somehow, that smile seemed foreboding. Her eyes flashed red for a moment, and she turned to face the crowd. Krys turned as well, taking her place at Skia's side. Harry gulped.

"You three might want to step aside for a moment, we're opening a path with rather unusual means," She tossed over her shoulder. Harry immediately took a step back. Whatever these two sisters planned, it probably wasn't something he wanted to get in the way of.

"Bomb's away," Skia laughed. Together, they snapped their fingers. A tiny flame popped into existence, hovering over their fingers. Harry relaxed, thinking that it was over.

Suddenly, with a roar, the flame grew, coating the two sisters. Skia became a fiery angel with wings to complete the picture. Krys was more subdued; she became a slim pillar of fire that lightly singed those who were too close. Together they were moving steadily towards the Fat Lady. Everyone moved aside, screaming and pointing at the inferno.

The fire made a path through the students, and Harry took advantage of it. Ron and Hermione followed, still shell-shocked. Finally, the fire died down, leaving a rather pleased looking Skia. Krys wasn't as happy.

"Skia, I thought I warned you, no dramatics!" She scolded. Skia grinned up at her sister.

"No, you warned me not to do anything more than to move them aside," she said impishly. Krys huffed, but subsided.

"Move aside!" She snapped at a few staring seventh years that were blocking their view of the portrait. They moved eagerly, not wanting her wrath.

What they saw made them gape. The portrait was slashed into ribbons. The Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen.

"Move aside, move aside, I'm Head Boy, move aside!" Percy pushed his way through. A silence fell, and even the whispers about Skia and her sister were halted in the sudden chill.

"Someone get Professor Dumbledore. Quick," Percy said in a sharp voice, recollecting his thoughts. Krys snapped her fingers and a tiny flame blossomed in her hands. She brought it near her mouth and whispered, then sent it on its way. The tiny dart of flame zipped through the air, disappearing around a corner.

"He's coming," She said, looking pale. Krys glanced at Skia, and a look passed between them. Harry felt a frown appear on his face. For some reason, he got the feeling that the two sisters knew what happened already.

Dumbledore arrived on the scene and took only a glance at the ruined portrait. He turned to the arriving teachers with a somber look on his face.

"We must find her. Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once. Tell him that I need him to search every painting in the castle." A sudden cackle rang in the air.

"You'll be lucky!" Peeves hung upside down, watching everyone with a wicked look.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" The poltergeist dropped his mocking tone and adopted an oily tone.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen, Sir Headmas- ACK!" Peeves spun frantically in a cage of fire, while Krys glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Speak plainly, Peeves, or I'll scorch your little outfit," she said flatly. A tongue of flame flickered dangerously near Peeves eyes and she released him. Secretly, Harry cheered. Peeves had it coming for a long time.

"She's crying something dreadful," Peeves said hastily. "Up on the fourth floor, dodging between trees."

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Peeves seemed to regain a bit of his mischievous spirit as he flipped in the air.

"Oh yes. He got very angry when she didn't let him in," Peeves snickered. Catching Krys's eye, he adopted a more somber tone. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Whispers broke out. Neville Longbottom even managed a terrified squeak.

"Will all the Gryffindors kindly go to the Great Hall, as the teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Dumbledore called. He lowered his voice to speak privately with Ski and Krys. "Ms. and Ms. Duval, I believe your assistance will be helpful." Krys nodded briskly.

"I'll take the third floor. Skia, you take the grounds. Get Morgan and Jake."

"Krys, you know the nighttime is the hunting hour," Skia protested weakly. Harry stared. He had never seen Skia so scared. In fact, he had never seen Skia scared. It worried him. She was pure white and her lips were trembling. Krys softened her voice.

"I know, I know, but we have to. I've got a blood pack to help with the hunger. Chances are, he won't be able to get out of the castle anyways." Krys laid a reassuring hand on Skia's shoulder. "Don't forget the forest as well, though just check the borders."

"Ms. Duval, I cannot risk a student around the forest. Surely-" Krys cut Dumbledore off with a look.

"If there's anyone who can go into a forest and come out in one piece, it's Skia. She's the only one who knows the animal etiquette," she said flatly. Dumbledore nodded reluctantly.

"Very well. If you encounter any trouble, I want you to raise red sparks," he said to Skia. Skia nodded, then squared her shoulders.

"Might as well get started," she said. Her eyes hardened and she seemed to regain her usual fire. She grinned at Harry.

"Don't worry about me," she said, winking. She strode off in the direction of the entrance with wave. Harry blinked, then jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"She's scared," Krys said without looking at him. "Don't pressure her when she comes back. Just…be her friend." She nodded at him briskly and started to move away.

"Wait," Harry called. Krys paused, and his bravery weakened. "Why is she scared?" He asked quickly, before the last of his courage left him completely.

Krys was silent, and Harry thought that she was going to ignore him until she suddenly spoke.

"That's her business. Maybe she'll tell you someday." With that, Krys left, sending globes of flame ahead to scout for Black.

Skia lifted her face to the moon and sniffed long and hard. She sifted through the various scents in the air, searching for an unfamiliar one. She left off when she heard the soft sounds of padded feet.

Skia turned to meet Lupin in his wolf form. He was tall and strong, but she saw the ribs showing.

"Nothing?" she asked. The wolf shook its head and looked sadly at the forest. Lupin turned and trotted over to the Whomping Willow. He glanced back at her once with sad eyes and vanished into the roots.

Skia felt sorry for her teacher. Dumbledore would have gotten Lupin to check the forest, but the werewolf refused, saying that the potion could not stop the natural love of the forest.

Skia breathed in one last time and started for the forest. Black wasn't on the grounds, that was for sure. What wasn't sure was whether he was in the forest.

The trees pressed in around her, and even her night eyes couldn't see through the gloom. A terrified mouse darted away from her feet. With a muttered curse, Skia lighted her wand. Magic was not an advisable tool if you were trying to enter a magical creature's realm without harming anything.

A brief rustling of wings was the only warning she got as an enraged hoot owl dove down on her. Skia ducked and frantically sifted through her memory. Owl speech, owl speech, why couldn't she remember!

_Intruder! Featherless fledgling, you shall pay for chasing away my prey!_ The owl screeched, wheeled away for another attack. Skia concentrated fiercely on remembering.

_Forgive me, night-rider!_ Skia cried out, relieved that she had not forgotten owl-speech. Owls were aloof and proud, but they listened if you spoke the right words. The owl soared over her head and landed on a nearby branch.

_You are a night-talker._ There was surprise in the owl's words as he regarded her sternly. _If you are a night-talker, you should have known better than to use your magic light to scare away my game._ Annoyance crept into the owl's tone. _I am hungry, and prey has been scarce of late._

_Deepest apologies, night-rider. I had no knowledge of that. Do you know why the prey has vanished?_ Skia asked, dousing her wand's light. Animals considered it to be bad manners if you used magic in front of them.

_A strangely shaped human. He has no manners, and he is filthy, even for your kind,_ the owl sniffed. Skia pricked her ears up at this.

_He is a kin-slayer,_ she said, giving the name for an animal that kills one of his own kind. _He has slain many, and comes to slay more. Do you know where he roosts?_

The owl shifted on his branch slightly as he noticed a slight movement. Skia held very still for him as he dove. When he came up again, there was a wriggling tail in his beak. Turning his back on Skia, he swallowed, then turned round again.

_I do not know, _he informed Skia. _He comes and hunts eagerly, then vanishes._ The owl turned to go, then paused. _You are a good-mannered fledgling for holding still while I hunted. I would not mind a second meeting, though you'd better not chase my prey away a second time. _He flew away regally. Skia hid a slight blush as she moved further into the forest. It was a very high compliment for an owl.

Skia struggled to stay alert as it grew later. Glancing at her hands, she saw that they were as white as the moon hanging over her. Something hard tickled her lip. Taking out the blood pack Krys had given her, Skia drank it and felt alertness rush back to her. It was good thing, because an arrow flew over her head at that moment.

Hehe, I'm evil for leaving AGAIN. :P I'm going to US for the rest of the month, and I don't think a computer will be available. Well, at least I updated!

Pwetty pweeeeease click the cute lil button over there on the left! If you do, I'll give you a hug :P


	8. Twolegged Centaur

Skia ducked down as she scanned the woods. She couldn't see movement, but that meant nothing. The attacker could have simply hidden in the trees.

Skia mentally ran through her list of monsters. Dementors were out; they had no need of flimsy arrows. Black was a possibility, but wouldn't he use magic instead of resorting to cave-man weapons? Unless he had no wand, which was also likely. Whatever it was that just attacked her had to be part human.

A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around, wand ready. If it was Black, then she might need her wand. If it wasn't, then she definitely needed her wand.

A magnificent chestnut centaur stepped through the darkness. Skia's eyes widened and she dropped her wand hastily into her robes. Of all the humanoid creatures alive, centaurs were the proudest.

"I apologize for entering your lands without notice, Forest-rider. Please do not take offense at my ignorance of your boundaries." Skia sank into a deep bow and waited, her neck prickling slightly. Diplomacy was her best chance, but it was still a weak option if this herd was particularly testy to humans.

The sounds of more hooves made her sweat slightly. This was not good.

"A human!" roared an infuriated voice. Skia peeked up to see a wild-looking centaur give her dirty look. Skia winced. This was DEFINITLY not good.

"Forest-riders, I am a human foal from the school and I beg passage through your forest. I was sent here at my headmaster's bidding, to search for a kin-slayer. Had I known that you dwell here, I would have sent a message." Skia rose from her bow and looked at them.

There were about twelve of them, stamping restlessly as they looked at her. The wild-looking one held his hand close to his bow, as if longing to send an arrow through her heart.

"How would a dirty human have been able to send a message? By your enslaved owls?" he snorted.

_No. By me, you impudent nag._ Jake rested on a nearby branch, glaring fiercely at the centaur. _As for you,_ he added, turning to Skia._ How DARE you enter this forest without me? I saw a werewolf and other unsavory things in here. Yet, you enter this forest without me to guard you! You're the most impudent, irresponsible, reckless, insane fledgling I've ever had the misfortune to meet! _

_Jake, now is not the time,_ Skia said out of the corner of her mouth. The centaurs were moving restlessly. They didn't seem to understand hawk-speech, and were assuming that she was doing something magical.

_Look,_ she said, turning to the irritable hawk. _They won't harm me, I'm protected by their precious laws. By centaur law, they cannot harm fledglings. If I follow the forest etiquette, they probably won't touch me. Get out and find Krys. Things might get messy if they won't listen to reason._

"How do you know our laws, human?" Skia jumped as the deep voice came behind her. A proud-looking centaur cantered into the clearing and faced her. Jake puffed up to three times his size in fear and took off. One of the centaurs watched him go, as if gauging the distance an arrow would fly.

"Forest-rider, I did not see you," Skia said carefully. "If I had known you were there, I would have greeted you along with the others." The proud centaur fixed her with a piercing look as Jake made his escape.

"Magorian, what lies was she telling the hawk?" The wild-looking centaur demanded. Magorian tore his gaze away to meet the angry centaur.

"Bane, you will remove your hand from your bow," he ordered frostily. With a scowl, Bane obliged. "She was telling the hawk about our laws."

Shouts rose in the clearing as every centaur voiced his opinion.

"-How could a filthy human-"

"What traitor told our secrets?"

"-dares to enter our forest!"

"-kill her, before she peddles our laws amongst the humans!" Magorian held up a hand.

" We will not harm her, for she is yet a foal," he said calmly. Bane stomped angrily.

"She is nearing womanhood! Already, she is bound by the moon. Surely the law makes an exception for her!" He growled. A palomino centaur stepped forward.

"Are you so eager to draw blood, Bane? Such eagerness for death is not our way," The new centaur argued. He had astonishingly blue eyes and long, white-blond hair. Briefly, Skia wondered what Parvati and Lavender would say if they saw her now. Probably that the new centaur was a hunk.

"Firenze! You dare to defend a human? First you let them ride you, like a common mule! Now you chose their side? Next, you'll be peddling our secrets to their foals!" Bane snarled. Anger flashed in those shockingly blue eyes as Firenze turned to Bane.

"You accuse me of that?" He said in a calm voice. Bane stepped closer, his face twisted with anger.

"For all we know, it was you who told her our laws!" Bane snarled. Tension rose as both centaurs made for their bows. Magorian stepped between them.

"That is enough." Bane stepped back from the authority that clearly rang in Magorian's voice. Firenze's face was unfathomable as he stepped back. Magorian turned to Skia.

"Human foal, you are granted passage. Next time, be more wary of how far into the forest you wander. Another twenty meters and you would have walked amongst creatures who enjoy human flesh." Skia bowed.

"I offer my thanks to you, Forest-rider Magorian." Skia hesitated, then took a chance.

"Forest-rider Bane, I ask you not to accuse Forest-rider Firenze. It was not him that taught me your ways. It was a different centaur who taught me." It was the wrong thing to say. The centaurs erupted into anger.

"You see, Magorian? She walks amongst us, claiming to have been taught by one of us!" Bane roared. "She must not be allowed to walk amongst the ignorant humans, boasting of such a crime!"

Other centaurs joined in, agreeing with Bane. Skia waited impatiently for Magorian to control them. She tapped her foot, counting down the seconds.

"Silence! She is yet a foal. We cannot harm her," Magorian finally called. Bane stomped angrily.

"The law can make an exception! We must ensure that the pride of the Centuar race is kept!" That was the final straw. Skia's temper snapped.

"Kill me, and you break more than the ban on foal-slaying!" Skia hissed. She yanked at her robes to reveal her shoulder. On it was a tattoo of an outstretched hand with a hoof stamped on the palm. A picture of a desert wind was tattooed on the index finger. Another picture of a miniature mountain was printed on the pinkie, and yet another picture was of a wave, right on top of thumb.

Bane backed away, still spluttering a denial. "This…is…preposterous! It is impossible!"

"Oh, it's possible, Forest-rider Bane," Skia said sweetly. She let her gaze rest on Magorian. "I am initiated into the desert, coast, and mountain centaur clans. All have found me worthy of their mark. The mountain clan was the first to mark me. Next was the coast, and then the desert. All of you know the tests that one must pass to even be allowed to pass their realm. If they find me worthy, who are you to call me a piece of human scum?"

"It may be a trick. For all we know, you drew that on yourself," Magorian pointed out coolly.

"Of course. I allow you to examine it." Skia turned to display the mark to all of the centaurs. She heard someone move, and light fingers were placed on her shoulder.

Skia held still as water ran down her shoulder. A piece of bark was rubbed on her shoulder, until a grunt of satisfaction came.

"The ink itself is real," growled a gravelly voice. Again, light fingers were placed on the tattoo. "But did they put in the other ink?"

Again liquid ran down her back, this time, burning the skin. Skia muffled a cry.

"It's real. Not only that, she bears herself with strength even through physical pain. That is a common trait of the desert herd. She is truly considered a two-legged centaur. Consider yourself honored, human foal." Skia turned around to meet the gaze of an ancient grey centaur. She bowed wordlessly.

"Very well. Human, you-"

"My calling name is Skia," she interrupted. Magorian nodded.

"Skia, you have full access to the forest. We cannot deny your right as a centaur."

"I thank you for your hospitality. However, I must leave. The forest darkens, and I am anxious to return home." Magorian bowed. Reluctantly, one by one, the other centaurs bowed as well.

"I shall accompany you," a melodious voice interrupted. "You do not know your way around the forest, and there are many things your wand cannot defend against."

Firenze walked over to Skia and looked over at Magorian.

"Very well, Firenze. You may do as you wish." Magorian signaled to the others. The party of centaurs melted into the trees and disappeared.

Note

Note

Haha, I'm using my mom's laptop. US is great, I love the weather. Heh, someone said my writing was mature. :Giggles excitedly: How cool! Comsidering that most people who MEET me call me immature. LOL

Anyways, chapters might slow down now because I've finally finished my pre-edited chapters and now I'm posting brand-new, just written work:P poor me. Oh the pain, oh the horror. LOL

Btw, to my amazingly faithful reviewer KRP, The owl does not mean a dementor. Strangely shaped human is just that; a strangely shaped human. Think of it this way, the animals aren't fooled by any disguises or magic. Well, not the non-magical ones. 

Anyways, I'll give you eternal love if you drag your little mousey over to the little button that says review! 


	9. HorseBoys and Noble Centaurs

"Let's go." Skia snapped a salute and followed the centaur through the bramble. It wasn't easy, despite Firenze's brightly colored coat. The forest floor was covered with all sort of debris that threatened to trip her.

Firenze stopped and looked back. Skia was tugging at a stubborn bush that was determinedly clinging to her cloak. It just wouldn't let go. Stupid bush.

"Why do you not rip it free? The bush will lose a branch, nothing more." Skia wrangled one thorn free and started on another.

"Because," she said mock-patiently. "this is a valuable nut-bearing bush. There aren't many in this forest, and it seems like the forest needs more food these days."

Firenze watched as Skia finally managed to yank the hem of her cloak away. The rest of the walk was relatively easier as Firenze began to take what seemed to be a trail. There were slight signs of wear in the dirt.

"Is the boy Harry Potter well?" Skia glanced up from the trail and stumbled on a root. Firenze let her steady herself on his flank. It was warm and firm, the hair glossy and thick. Skia pushed herself off quickly. Centaurs usually hated it when someone lay on them. Something about not being mules.

"Sorry. Erm, Harry? He's alright. Slightly scared about a couple omens, but that's it." Firenze nodded and continued forward. Skia pushed a branch out of her way and yelped quietly when it snapped on her back.

"Do you wish to ride me?" Skia let go of another branch in shock and was thrown against a trunk.

"Ow…," she muttered. Trees were fun. From a distance. From a VERY long distance. She would be happy when she was out of the forest.

Something snaked around her waist and lifted her up. Skia blinked when Firenze placed her snugly on his back.

"I believe we would move more quickly on hoof," He said calmly. Skia blinked as they trotted through the forest.

"You do realize that Bane is going to kill you," Skia said conversationally, once her initial shock wore off.

"Yes, I do. He'll just have to make his peace with me later," Firenze said. Skia shook her head with amusement.

"You know, you act more human than the others," she said.

"Is that a compliment?" He asked dryly. Skia grinned, though he couldn't see it.

"Not really."

Yaddayaddayaddayadda(The comp won't give me double whatever it's called.)

"Skia, wake up." Skia mumbled something as she sucked contentedly on a warm surface. It was so nice and smooth, with a hint of blood underneath a surface. Yum….blood…..heh…

"Skia, we are at the forest's edge."

"Garmflarg," Skia grumbled.

Something poked her sharply in her side, making her sit upright with a squeak.

"Hey!"

"I apologize for invading your space, but you _were_ sucking on my shoulder with no signs of waking up," Firenze said sardonically.

"You poked me!" Skia said indignantly.

"Yes, I believe I did. Again, you _were_ sucking on my shoulder."

"Ew, hope you took a bath beforehand," Skia mused. Firenze twisted around with the oddest expression on his face.

"I told you that you were sucking on my shoulder and you ask if I took a bath?"

Skia snapped to attention at the disbelief written all over his voice.

"Oh, right. Sorry-for-sucking-on-your-shoulder-and-giving-you-a-hickey-so-Bane-is-probably-going-to-kill-you-for-fornicating-with-a-human-but-I-have-an-excuse-it's-because-my-mother-was-an-evil-bloodsucker-who-turned-into-a-good-bloodsucker-so-I-was-born-with-vamp-DNA-which-makes-me-want-blood-so-I-was-sucking-your-shoulder-to-get-blood," Skia recited in one breath. She took a deep breath.

"Also, I can't believe you poked me! Centaurs don't do pokes. It's just totally unheard of."

Firenze listened to all this with one lifted brow. Amusement, bafflement, and incredulousness ran all over his face.

"You are a strange little human," he said finally. Skia rolled her eyes.

"And you are a weird, insane horse-boy," She retorted. Before he could answer, Skia slipped off his back and sprinted towards the edge of the forest. She giggled breathlessly when she heard hoof beats following her. She tried to speed up, but lack of blood made her sluggish.

Skia fought back a squeal as Firenze picked her up from behind. Hmm, squealing? Somehow, this horse-boy brought out a more childish side. Or maybe she was going through a bipolar stage.

"Horse-boy?" Firenze inquired. She could sense his smile as he held her effortlessly. Skia rolled her eyes and whacked his shoulder.

"Fine, noble centaur! Let me go!" Firenze released her and Skia tumbled to the ground.

"Ow…" she muttered.

"I shall take my leave. Farewell, strange human." Skia looked up to find the last of Firenze's tail whipping out of sight.

"Centaurs," She groaned, rolling her eyes. "So damn formal."

Skia trudged past the last of the trees to find Krys pacing nervously just outside the forest. Little flickers of flame scorched the ground she walked, burning the grass and needles.

"Skia!" Skia let out a grunt of protest as Krys slammed into her body. Awkwardly, she patted Krys's back as Krys hugged her fiercely.

"I thought you were dead, or eaten, or shot full of holes-"

"Krys-"

"And Hagrid told me about acromantulas, and centaurs, and werewolves-"

"Krys-"

"And I was worried that you were lost forever-"

"Krys!" Skia's sister stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"If you don't let me go, I _will_ be lost forever."

"Oh." Krys let go of Skia, allowing her to take a desperate breath of air. Once she recovered enough so that she wasn't wheezing, she glared at a certain smug-looking hawk.

"What," She growled. "Did Jake tell you to make you think I was dying?"

Krys waved her hand impatiently. " I don't really know. Just stuff like 'shot full of holes' and 'Dead' and 'evil horsies'."

Skia whirled around to stab an accusing finger at Jake.

"You! You evil, conspiring little wretch! You know how to speak words Krys can follow! What was up with telling her I was shot full of holes?" Jake only preened smugly. Skia threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Er, slightly lost…" Krys commented dryly. Skia ignored her as she berated the still silent hawk.

"Was this some kind of revenge plan?" She demanded. If this was just Jake's way of getting even, she was going to pluck him like a chicken.

_This is merely a method to teach you not to go running into danger. I only told Krys that you MIGHT be shot full of holes, or that you MIGHT be lying dead, or that the evil horsies MIGHT be the cause of death,_ Jake said primly. If he were a human female, he would be folding his hands daintily together. _It's not MY fault that she misunderstood._

_Bull,_ Skia growled. _My ribs are squished, thanks to you._

_Ha, ha, and again, HA. My mission is complete. Maybe you've learned your lesson, and I won't suffer a near-heart attack in the near future._

Skia growled. Oh, that stupid, insufferable birdie. He thought he was so clever, did't he? She snapped her fingers, but Jake took to the air before she could conjure a fireball.

"Urgh!" Skia stomped back to the castle. Krys followed with a bemused smile.

Yaddayaddayaddayadda

"Skia, up." Skia groaned and shifted in her sleeping bag. It was around two when they managed to erect a tent on the grounds. It was for 'added security and to preserve the students' safety'. It was true, of course.

It just didn't help her aching ass.

"Uk off," She mumbled. Someone ripped her blankets off, and Skia squeaked as icy water poured over her body.

"SHIT!" She bellowed. Skia jumped to her feet and wiped water off her face, glaring venomously at Krys.

"Skia, don't curse," Krys scolded. "Honestly, I should spank Derek for teaching you two such language."

Skia struggled with laughter as the words sank in. "You should…_spank_ him? Isn't he eighteen already?"

Krys opened her mouth to retaliate, then thought better of it. Slowly a smile spread over her face.

"Alright, it's slightly ridiculous, but honestly! You three curse like drunken sailors!"

"Only SLIGHTLY ridiculous?"

"Alright, it IS ridiculous."

"Try hilariously ridiculous." Krys huffed as Skia grinned impishly. She made to swat Skia in the head.

"Oh, get out of here, you….you ingrate!"

Skia complied, dodging the blow easily.

"I hear and obey, oh-spanking-mistress!"

"SKIA!"

yaddayaddayaddayaddayaddayadda

yaddayaddayaddayaddayaddayadda

AHHHHHHH! Don't kill me! I tried! Really! It's just that I moved to a new school and the homework was horrific. Also, I got some really nasty writer's block. But don't worry, it's over, and I even have an extra chapter if writer's block strikes again.


	10. Sevvieboy

Skia turned cartwheels as she exited the Great Hall. She probably ate too many chocolate pancakes. They were good, though…..

Nevertheless, Krys was probably going to cut her sugar intake. Evil health freak…

"-I heard from Hannah Abbott that Black can turn into a shrub!"

"Yeah but how would he move?"

"He could transform back to human and make a break for it when the dementor's back is turned."

"Do they HAVE backs?"

"Er…."

Skia rolled her eyes. Humans these days were so foolish. Honestly, a shrub? Highly unlikely.

"Don't roll your eyes, Saskia Nieve Duval! I remember a time when you snuck off on Dad's broom to go to Azkaban, just to see if dementors had hair!" Krys _tsk_ed.

Skia flushed as Hermione and Ron turned simultaneously to stare.

"You went to AZKABAN to find dementors?!" Ron gaped. Hermione was staring at the sky and mouthing a wordless prayer.

"It's not like I was able to find out," Skia grumbled. Krys whacked her squarely in the head.

"Hah! You almost did! I caught you lifting a dementor's robe from behind! The blasted thing nearly Kissed you on the spot! Not to mention the mountain of paperwork we had to fill out to tell the authorities that you weren't a Death Eater in disguise!"

At every word, Ron's mouth dropped lower and lower. By the time Krys finished mentioning the paperwork, his eyes were as wide as the plates they had just eaten from.

"Yeah, yeah, I still wanna know if they have hair," Skia humphed.

"Just go and ask them! I'm sure they'll remember you as the vampiric Peeping-Tom!" Krys said tartly. Skia stuck out her tongue and hurried ahead to get to Potions.

* * *

"I see you've brought your sister along for the show. Do not tender any hopes of getting special treatment just because your family is here. While I am in charge, you will receive the every day critism that you usually deserve," Snape said coldly. He glared at Krys and turned his back to put the day's instructions on the board.

"We will be concocting a Growing Potion today. The instructions are quite clear. If I find that a student is unable to create at least the semblance of the potion, there will be consequences." Neville cowered as Snape gave him a venomous glance. Immediately, Skia stepped next to Neville.

"We can be partners," she reassured with a wink. Neville gave her a trembly smile in return.

"I see you haven't changed, Sevvie-boy." The entire class turned to stare at Krys who was smiling sweetly at the glowering Snape. "Still terrorizing the ones who were hopeless at Potions."

"I don't recall terrorizing _you_, Krystia, and you were the worst of them all. Also, I would appreciate it if you refrained from calling me by that name," Snape hissed. A muscle was twitching near his eye. There was a peculiar expression in his eyes.

"That's because I was dating you, clunkhead. It's rather hard to forget. After all, you were the only date to bring me to the Apothecary and start listing the attributes of all the ingredients," Krys reminisced.

"It was not a date. It was a useless attempt to tutor you," Snape growled.

"Uh-huh. And most tutors kiss their pupils under a dried mandragora?" Krys inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"I slipped," He said flatly

"Yup. Of course, that's very plausible. It's also plausible that you were so disoriented that you stayed in my arms for five minutes," Krys said agreeably.

"I don't recall that."

"Right, never happened."

"Would you kindly stop distracting my class with untrue fantasies? I have potions to monitor," Snape gritted. Krys flashed a cheery smile at him.

"Of course! By the way, maybe you should bring your students to the Apothecary and tutor them like you did to me. After all, I got an Outstanding on the next test. Of course, the -ah- slipping incident probably shouldn't be repeated." Krys batted her eyes innocently at the seething Snape and moved to watch over Skia.

Secretly, under the table, Skia gave her sister a discreet low-five.

* * *

Krys watched the class as Snape glided from potion to potion. He certainly was in his element, she mused. After all, he was goddamned brilliant at Potions. Still, he should have been in Defense of the Dark Arts.

She turned her attention back to Skia. Her partner was stirring feverishly, glancing at Snape every now and then. A wry smile twisted her lips. The boy was obviously terrified of Snape. Still, stirring the potion like that wasn't going to help the matter. Actually it would-

"Boy, maybe you should-" She began. She was cut off when the entire thing exploded, sending potion splattering into the air. Faintly, she heard Skia give off a cry of shock as her small hands began to swell. Krys's hands, on the other hand, were already twice their normal size, which was large to begin with.. Somehow, Krys's face was untouched. That was a blessing, considering her allergy to this particular potion. Neville's head, however, was the size of his cauldron, which was melting rapidly. Krys could see five other victims, staring in horror at their bloated arms or noses.

Amusedly, Krys saw a fair-haired boy squeaking in shock as his slender hands swelled. Kitty, or Catrine, would have liked this one, if only his nose wasn't always in the air.

"Calm down!" Snape roared. Instant silence fell. Krys slowly raised a brow as everyone stopped yelling. Looks like Snape gained a few new tricks since their last meeting.

"Everyone who has been splashed, head to the sinks. I will retrieve an antidote. Longbottom, you will write a foot-long essay on how exactly you created such a mess. Everyone else, I require a two foot long essay on how to concoct a proper Growing Potion. Longbottom, you will do this as well. Perhaps the essays will drill into your brain the lessons I have been trying to teach ever since your first year. Krystia, follow me."

Krys saw Longbottom quiver as he headed to the sink. The fair-haired boy was glaring murderously at the round-faced boy.

"Name?" She asked quietly. Skia glanced up at her sister.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Cheeky little brat, but a little frightening could cure that." Krys ah-ed. There were plenty of those in her stay at Hogwarts.

"Krystia! Now, if you don't mind!" Snape was glaring venomously at her. Krys gave a mock sigh as she crossed the room to follow him into another, more private room. In there, the student's mutterings were muted.

Krys saw Snape searching the shelves in the dim lighting. Rolling her eyes, she snapped her fingers. A small globe of flame hovered over Snape's shoulder as he searched.

"Put it out." His voice was cold and forbidding. Krys ignored him. Her hands were starting to ache, and a red rash was slowly forming.

Krys almost yawned as Snape retrieved an enormous jar of green liquid. He levitated it out the door, then turned to the shelves again. Idly, Krys began to scratch at the growing rash.

"Stop scratching it," Snape ordered. He snatched a smaller jar of a similar green liquid and finally showed his face to her. Her worst fears were confirmed. His eyes were cold and empty. His expression was the same expression he showed to everyone else.

"Did I hurt you that much?" Krys asked softly. A lock of hair fell into Snape's eye. He brushed it away impatiently.

"Give me your arm. Your allergy will spread, and I'll be forced to make more of this potion."

"No." Krys stepped back and tried to hide her hands behind her back. It was difficult, considering the fact that they were the size of melons. "Besides, I'm surprised you even remembered my allergy."

"How couldn't I? I was the one who the Professor forced to make the damnable potion," Snape snapped.

"I don't think that you thought it a 'damnable' potion at the time," Krys countered. "After all, it was while you were applying it that you got the nerve to ask me out."

"It was a temporary loss of judgement. You didn't even agree at the time."

Krys huffed impatiently. "That's only because that pesky Sirius Black came by and chased you off, Sev!"

"Yes, and I suppose he asked you out when I was gone," Snape said viciously.

"Of course he did! I was one of the most beautiful girls in my year, why wouldn't he have?" Krys defended.

"And you probably accepted, and went with him to one of the more _popular_ dating scenes like Madame Puddifoot's! My idea of a 'date' was probably ridiculous to you compared to the oh-so-wonderful Marauder!" Snape spat. Krys opened her mouth to retaliate angrily, then stopped. His eyes were almost…wounded. But that was insane, wasn't it? It wasn't possible…

Snape turned away and busied himself with rearranging his potions. The jar of liquid for her rash lay between them.

"I didn't go out with him, Sev," She said quietly. Snape's hands stilled for a brief second, but she saw it.

"Why didn't you?" There was a hoarser note to his voice now. Krys chose her words carefully.

"He…wasn't the one I wanted to ask me out. In fact, I threatened to hex him for using 'levicorpus' on you." This time, Snape's hands stopped altogether.

"Who did you want, then? Potter? Was that why you hung out with Lily?" His voice cracked when he mentioned Potter.

"No," She said softly. She crossed the two feet that separated them and gently turned Snape around. "Why do you think I went chasing after you the next day, getting you to ask me out again?"

Slowly, as if she were in a dream, Krys closed the gap between them. Their lips brushed tantalizingly close. Then someone broke something, a flask or vial. The distraction had Snape jumping back.

"Your hands need to be treated," he muttered. He reached for the jar and poured some of the ointment onto his palms. Krys let him massage it into her hands. Slowly, the rash retreated and the swelling went down.

"Thank you," She whispered. Snape busied himself with putting the potion away.

"I wasn't good enough anyways," He said suddenly. "You left me for that Pyro."

Krys cocked her head in confusion. "What Pyro?"

Snape wheeled around abruptly, anger snapping in his eyes.

"Don't act like an idiot!" he snapped. "You went off to US and forgot all about me for some fire-throwing Goth!"

"You mean Warren Peace? For god's sake, Sev, I was on the other side of the world and hadn't seen you in weeks! I lost my mind for a little while! Besides, Warren and I broke up two days after making it official!" Krys said exasperatedly. She neglected to say _why_ she broke up with Warren.

"You still went out with him." Snape's eyes were frozen chips of black ice. "Either way, it doesn't matter now. We are grown adults. Just forget that anything ever happened between us."

"That's it? Just forget about it?"

"Yes." Krys searched his face. It was expressionless.

"Alright." Her voice was defeated as she moved for the door. If she looked back, she might have seen his clenched hands that shook violently. Of course, she didn't.

* * *

Heh...heh...heh...dodges tomato I humbly allow you to mummify me alive. mew owie... 


End file.
